1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for validating stored copies of data images to load into memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
During an Initial Microcode Load (IML), a processor may load a copy of the previous data image, including updates and other data, into cache. The processor may have previously stored a copy of the data image during an emergency power-off event or a cold or hard restart. This copy of the data image may be loaded into the memory to restore the system to the state before the power cycle.
In certain dual cluster systems, one cluster may store the data in the other cluster's cache in a non-volatile storage (NVS). The data for the other cluster's cache may be written from the NVS in the other cluster to a dedicated storage device. When one cluster initiates an IML, it may load its cache data image from the storage devices to which the other cluster wrote the cache image. Further, the data image from one cluster maintained in the NVS in the other cluster may be written from the NVS to storage devices for both clusters to provide multiple copies of the data image in both clusters.